


stagnation

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: M is bored, M is irritable, M just wants to do this and that.  M is...a bit lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched most of Ex-Aid over the weekend and this kept nagging at me hello have some M introspection??

_This is boring._

_This isn’t fun._

_Why would you do this?_

Because M knows that it’s his own hands writing out prescriptions, taking down notes, working with surgical thread and patching patients up--patting children on the head “good work, good work.”  There’s nothing stimulating about it, there’s nothing _fun_ , why, why, why?

“I want to bring back patients’ smiles.”

That’s his voice, his body--so boring, geeze, all he has to do is win, right?

Right?

This is a game, he’ll clear this with no continues!  Bugsters, Game Syndrome, all he needs to do is win!

_Win, win, win!_

“I won’t let them be sad!”

Tiring...frustrating…

“Geeze!” M howls.  “This sucks!  It’s not fun!  I just need to win so--”

Why are you so hung up on this?  This is you, right?

Right?

“M,” Parado’s voice is a purr, lips curled and eyes bright, “I can’t wait to play again!”

_Right?_

For all that M can remember, games have always been the priority.  And for all that Emu can remember, games needed to take a back seat to studying so he can at least pass his exams to become a doctor.  There’s a gap--for both of them.

What happened, when did it happen?

“Hey?” M asks, leaning back so his shoulders touch Emu’s.  “What the hell are we even doing?”

He feels the shrug Emu gives in response, “Just what we need to do as a doctor.”

M pouts, bringing his knees in and digging in the ground with his toe.

“I’m not a doctor.”

“I am.”

“Did you always want to be a doctor?”

“What about you?”

M tips his head back, letting it thunk against Emu.

“Dunno...dunno...we do owe Dr. Kyotarou a lot, though, huh?”

"Mmm."

M closes his eyes and sighs.  It's all becoming too much, too complicated, he just has to win...he just has to win...right?


End file.
